1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button switch suitable for, e.g., a shutter release mechanism of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical conventional push button switches, a switching element and a push button are coaxially arranged so that a push stub of a push button, which is position on the axis of the push button, presses a press portion of the switching element when the push button is depressed. In the case where a return spring for returning the push button to its initial position after the push button is depressed is a coil spring, the coil spring is usually positioned around the push stub.
In the camera currently under development for the assignee of the present invention, a switching element cannot be arranged coaxially with respect to the push button due to the pursuit of further miniaturization of the camera.